The Children of the emeralds
by Superkamiguru100
Summary: Silver, Blaze and the rest of the gang are just average human students attending high school. But all of that changes when darkness descends upon their school, can they survive? This will have lots of Silaze, some other ships as well Please read and review Also has some blood, gore, and other things like cursing
1. Chapter 1

**hello my readers**

**My name is SKG**

**i invite you to start reading my newest fanfic**

**i plan for this to be on a grand scale**

**what this chapter is the intro**

**to help begin the immersion**

**i hope you like it**

* * *

I always dreamed of this moment,  
The sun is setting, the sky looks like a mix of colors. We are both standing over the balcony at chao garden, (which is at the highest point in town, allowing anyone to see the city from the height.) Blaze was standing right in front of the setting sun, her short lavender hair flowing slightly in the breeze, her figure enveloped in what would look like a gold aura of light. I would smile softly to her and say "I love you, I have for a long time." I would look into her beautiful golden eyes that glistened like gems as she took in my words. She would then smile and say, "I feel the same way."

I would then go up to her and give her a kiss. The kiss would then begin to escalate until...

"BEEP, BEEP BEEP"  
I awoke from my slumber in my bed, with blankets covering me  
"F***ing alarm, ruins the best part!" I thought silently to myself. I go to reach for my alarm with my right hand, but for some reason, I couldn't move it. It felt heavy, like something was on it. Using my other hand, I uncovered my right side to see the problem. I looked to see a purple haired girl in a purple shirt and jeans was curled up, napping in my bed on my arm. It took a second for my groggy mind to comprehend that BLAZE WAS SLEEPING ON MY ARM!

I could feel my face burn with the close contact. Suddenly I heard a cute yawn come from my beautiful uninvited guest, she unintentionally hit my face when she stretched her arms. She sat up quickly, she looked to the clock that was still beeping, (I somehow forgot about that.) she turned it off and got off of the bed.

Blaze started to stretch, I don't think she noticed I was there (but I'm not complaining, damn hormones)

Blaze then realized that she was not in her bedroom, she quickly turned to the bed to see me staring at her.

Blaze's face lit up like a fire.  
"Silver... I um... I had to wake you up... But you looked so peaceful and the bed looked warm that I ended up ... joining you." Blaze said embarrassed by her out of character action.

"Since you are awake, you should get ready so we can go." Blaze said regaining some of her normal calm attitude.

Blaze then quickly walked out of my room, and closed the door behind her.

I couldn't believe, Blaze was in my bed! And I was asleep so I couldn't enjoy it. While I quickly pushed the thought of "That" out if my 15 year old brain, (damn hormones) I went through my drawers and started to get ready.

Blaze's POV:

I can't believe I just did that! I know I shouldn't have, but when I saw him sleeping so peacefully, he just looked so cute, (not that I will EVER tell him that part) I hopped into the bed, while I was in there, he felt so warm, I could hear the calm beating of his heart, his small breaths that sounded so soothing I fell asleep.

I blushed at that thought and tried to push it away, besides he probably doesn't see me that way.

Normal POV:

Blaze was waiting, trying to not think about what happened and hopefully not have any more awkward moments with Silver.

The two had been best friends since they were infants. Their parents being best friends and all. Though things weren't always great.

Silver's mom died during child birth  
And his dad was currently in the marines. This meant that silver lived with his grandparents. This never got silver down, he loved his gram, jewel.

Blaze had a much more difficult time. When Blaze was 9, a fire that started for an unknown reason burned down her house and killed her parents. She now lives with her uncle Benjamin, who she calls "Uncle Big" (the guy is freaken huge) he is the best fisherman on the east side of freedom city.

Since the circumstances, they have been living in the same neighborhood for as long as they could remember. Silver Cyrus Valor and Blaze "Alice" Burns have been through it all. But what fate has in store for them will bring something that will shake the world itself.

* * *

And scene,  
I know that this was a pretty bad intro, but I swear it will get much better, Please review if you want me to continue this,


	2. Chapter 2

Hello once again  
It is I SKG  
I am here to deliver you another installment  
Now I will say that my updates will be as soon as I can  
(Plus I do have other unfinished works why I do this)  
But those will be on the back burner for a bit  
Any way here it is.

* * *

normal POV:

Silver and Blaze left quickly after the incident. They both awkwardly walked to there bus stop which was at the end of their street. Out of no where came a speedy blue haired boy there age.

"Hey Pot, hey sizzle." The blue haired boy said as he greeted them.

"Hey sonic" the two replied, not all there feeling awkward about a previous event.

Sonic was one of silver's and Blaze's friends. Sonic was a calm, cool, go with the flow kind of guy, but he is impatient when things are too slow, like our bus. Sonic was wearing a blue shirt with the words "eat my dust" on the front, he was wearing torn jeans and his trademark red running sneakers, that he treats like his babies.

Sonic noticed something was up. Silver and Blaze always respond negatively to his nicknames. He called Silver, "Pot" because his hair looks like a pot leaf. and he calls Blaze "sizzle", because her name is close to fire which cooks bacon, which sizzles. (I never said it was creative).

Just when Sonic is about to ask what's up, a pink haired girl with short hair runs to them. Sonic shudders a little. Amy Rose, the girl has a massively humongous crush on Sonic. Her green eyes light up at the sight of him. She is also another good friend of the group.

"Good morning guys, and Darling." Amy says with a flirty smile.

Sonic sighs, he has gotten use to it sadly.

Blaze and Silver both mutter a hello. This causes Amy to wonder what was up.  
"Hey Darling, what's up with Blaze and Silver." Amy asks curious of quiet.

"First, I'm not your darling, second, I don't know. Hey did something happen between you guys or something?" Sonic says with similar curiosity.

Blaze and Silver both blush slightly as they look away from each other.

Sonic and Amy traded mischievous glances, they were gonna find out what happened.

The bus suddenly appeared, the four got on the old #7 bus. They each slide into the back of the bus passing a couple of teens, gossiping, or trying to catch some quick Zzzz. Blaze and silver sat at opposite seats, (which was unusual). Sonic sat with Silver, and Amy with Blaze. There secret plan had just begun

* * *

Silver's POV:  
I just want to get this awkward situation out of my head. I tried to stare out the window to avoid thinking about the subject. I was then tapped on the shoulder by Sonic, I turn to him and he begins speaking.  
"So... What happened?" Sonic asks.  
"What are you talking about? Nothing happened between me and Blaze?  
"Really? Cause I never said it was between you two, something did happen!" Sonic smirked

Damn it, I better just stay quit. Fortunately for me, the bus stopped and picked up a friend of mine. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore an orange t-shirt that said "what does the fox say?" and wore jeans and orange sneakers. He was 14 years old and by far the smartest freshman I know. He approached us and took the seat in front of sonic and I.

"Hey Tails." I say, trying to change the conversation to Tails. Though his real name is Miles Prower, Sonic calls him "Tails, because of some Birthday party fiasco when he was seven. I don't really know, but the name stuck and he kinda likes the nickname.

"Hey guys. Hey Silver, why aren't you sitting with Blaze? I have never seen you not sit together on the bus." Tails states curiously.

"Yeah Silver, why is that?"

Great, now they are both curious.  
"Alright, I will tell you Tails," I quickly pull tails close to whisper.  
Unlike sonic, Tails can keep a secret.

I quickly tell him.  
Tails then replies. "Well that's not something to make a fuss about."

Sonic starts snickering up.  
"Wait, you heard Silver tell me he found Blaze sleeping in his bed with him?" Tails said shocked.

Sonics snickers transformed into roaring laughter. "I... Do now!" He says through his fits of laughter

"Oops" tails mutters loudly

I wanted to kill Tails, But more so I wanted to crawl under a rock.  
Sonic then tries to get out of his seat. I couldn't have him tell anybody. I tackle sonic to the Floor. It gets pretty hectic as he is trying to tell Amy, I'm covering his mouth. Even Tails jumps in to help. Unfortunately he makes a quick escape and gets to Amy and Blaze.

* * *

Blaze's POV:

It feels like it's been forever, Amy has been pestering me about what happened, I kept telling her nothing happened.

Suddenly Sonic showed up, he smiled as he said a question I didn't expect.  
"So Blaze, How comfy was Silvers bed?" He says now laughing

My face now flushed with embarrassment, I wanted to Kill that Blue haired asshole for putting it in such a vulgar way. Amy's face showed pure shock.

"You and Silver.." Amy's face was red, at the thoughts put in there by Sonic.

"No Amy, it's not like that! I was just gonna wake him up, and the bed looked comfy so I slipped in for a quick nap. That was it." I explain as my face feels like its burning.

Amy then joins Sonic in laughter.

Both Silver and I knew, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

And scene,  
Oh this is getting juicy  
I'm happier about how this turned out  
Don't worry, the plot will soon be under way  
Please review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Hello once again  
It is I SKG  
I am here to deliver you another installment.  
I will say that I am actually starting to feel the flow for this story  
I hope to reach 100 reviews, but only time will tell.  
Let's get to it.

* * *

Normal perspective:  
(Time: 7:30, location: High school)

Knuckles looked impatiently at his watch, as he sat at the front of the school, on the school statue.  
The statue was just a simple image of a huge Gem, and if you looked at it in the right light, it almost sparkled.  
Knuckles was tapping his foot impatiently.  
David (Knuckles) Force, was not one to wait. The boy was known for his Iconic red Dreadlocks. He wore simple attire, a red shirt, with the words "Punch out" on the front on top of a fist. He wore baggy jeans and green boots. His purple eyes dashing back an forth. The 16 year old Junior was waiting for his little sister.

Knuckles was a protective older brother. It literally killed him not being able to watch out for His little sister for the first two years.  
But now he was making up for it.  
In the past 3 weeks of school, Knuckles beat the crap out of four guys who tried talking to her that he didn't know. (3 of them just asked about assignments, they got off with only a couple of bruises.) The one guy who actually mad a pass at her ended up going to the nurse from the severe battering.

Knuckles' eye caught his peach haired sister walking with her green haired best friend.

"Tikal, Cosmo, what's up." Knuckles shouted after spotting them.

The two freshmen ran to the red haired junior.

The peach haired girl hugged her brother. Tikal force was always an innocent and sweet had blue eyes that shimmered like stars. She was wearing a white sleeveless blouse and a light orange skirt. She was like a princess, in some ways, (minus the spoiled bad parts).

The second girl, was a green haired girl with short hair, who always wore 2 pink roses in her hair. She also was blue eyed and was just as kind as her friend. Though you could say that Cosmo Pines. (Her mother was a pretty big hippie). Cosmo was wearing a "save the Trees" T-shirt that had a green hue, and wore a white skirt with, and green flats.

"How are you today knuckles?" Cosmo asked in her normal sincere voice.

"I'm just bored out of my mind, waiting for the others." Knuckles replies, relieved to have company.

"It seems the bus is here." Tikal states watching Bus #7 enter through the school parking lot.

The bus dropped off several students until it was empty. Sonic walked of still snickering about previous events, silver followed looking incredibly embarrassed, Blaze followed with a similar look. Then Amy followed trying to comfort her friends. Then lastly, came Tails who jumped off the bus trying to talk to silver. Cosmo blushed slightly the moment she saw Tails.

After the bus drove off, the group walked into the school.

Then sonic opened his mouth.  
"So Blaze, would you like to tell the group what happened between you and Silver or should I?" Sonic asks, willing to say it regardless.

Blaze punches sonic hard in the gut.

This results in sonic continuing.  
"How about, you tell Cosmo.,, how warm Silver's bed was." Sonic said laughing despite having the pain from the punch.

Tikal's ears, were glowing Red at the thought. Cosmo's Face as red as a tomato. She mouthed the word "how bold". Knuckles went to Silver and nudged his arm.  
"Nice!" Knuckles said with pride and laughter.

Amy then slapped sonic on the back off his head.  
"Sonic, don't you think you've teased them enough? It wasn't even like that at all, honestly." Amy says as she looked at Silver and Blaze, who were now on opposite sides of the group, Blushing brightly.

Tails explained the situation quickly. This made Cosmo and Tikal, sigh in relief, (they were very innocent in that sense).  
Knuckles looked a little disappointed.

"Can we just drop it?" Silver said, tired of this whole situation.

"Fine..." Sonic said sadly. "Now I have to think about that science test in Mr. Ivo class.

Mr. Ivo hated sonic for some reason, some think it was just to be mean, others think sonic brought it on himself. The others couldn't tell you.

Cosmo quickly grabbed Tails' hand, causing the latter to blush. "Come on Tails, we have to head to home room." Cosmo said as she pulled the blonde freshman from the group. The two then ran off to miss vanilla's class.

"I swear those two are going to end up together." Amy states with certainty.  
The others nod in agreement.

"I guess we all should be heading to home room." Sonic stated. "I guess I will see you guys later."  
Sonic runs off to his home room.  
Amy, Tikal, and knuckles depart shortly after, leaving Blaze and silver alone.

the two looked at each other for a moment. The two smiled slightly and walked towards their homerooms.

* * *

And scene.  
Man I hate introductions..  
And there are still more to do.  
We haven't even gotten to the good part.  
Please review.  
Tell me what you think  
Reviews= quicker updates


	4. Chapter 4

Hello once again  
It is I SKG  
I am here to deliver you yet another installment.  
I guess I can't help but update

* * *

Normal POV:

Location: The Woods, (precisely 100 yards from the school)  
Time: 8:00 am

Despite the early fall weather, the day was colder, the sky covered with clouds, blocking the sun.

A mysterious figure hangs in the shade of the trees. He wore a black cloak matching his pitch black hair, that had dark purple streaks, his mouth hidden from view, his eyes grey and lifeless. The 17 year old boy that was once Maxwell Soliana, had died on his time in juvie. Back then he was small time, a punk. But he had been reborn, thanks to a discovery. He discovered that he was darkness incarnate. He used his discovery to fake his death in Juvie, made those mortals believe he died in an explosion. For now a new entity will show the scum of the earth what he truly was. Maxwell was dead, Mephiles the Dark has been reborn.

This took planing, timing, and locating what he needed.  
He had the fools that would serve him,  
He found the perfect day to strike.  
And he had located the one he needed.

Everything was set in place. Mephiles stroked his black hair and smirked.  
"Soon the world will know who he is, once the clock, struck 10." The thought held his up in glee.

* * *

"Finally, second block was over" Silver thought to himself. He had slept through study hall first block and avoided sonic's teasing during history. Though it was incredibly awkward since Blaze sits next to h in that class. He sighed in relief as He headed to science.

As silver got into Mr. Ivo's room, He plopped down on my seat and looked at the Clock.  
The clock said 9:38

Silver begrudgingly pulled his green science binder out of his back pack.  
His lab partner joined him shortly after. His name was Horoku Chaotic, or Espio as everyone called him. Espio's iconic dark purple hair the a piece of it yellow. He wore a Black T-shirt that had some Japanese characters, that probably read "honor" "determination". He always carried an object rapped in royal purple cloth, people say it's a kendo blade. Only Espio knew for certain.

"So what's the assignment for today, Silver?" Espio asked with his usual calm.

Silver shrugged, he knows about as much as Espio did, Mr. Ivo wasn't here yet. Espio pulled out a book that's cover read "1001 ways to kill a man." Silver scooted away slowly. Several other students took their seats.

The bell rang and Mr. Ivo walked.  
Ivo was a hefty guy, he was a "lab coat even in formal events" kind of guy. He had a very distracting mustache that seemed to defy logic.  
He always assigned tons of homework. "The man was pure evil".

"Good day class." said with Glee.  
The students groaned. The only time was happy was during Pop Quizes. It was a quiz day.

"Today we shall be having a quiz on hydroelectric reactions." Mr. Ivo finished.

He began passing out the exam. The students groaned as they began the quiz.

The students worked diligently.  
Silver was going through the quiz rather quickly.

"It's a good thing Blaze and I studied this." Silver thought as he was almost done with the quiz. His thoughts the drifted once again to this morning, in which he and Blaze were...  
BOOM!

Everyone in the class jumped at the sound.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

More explosion occurred varying in sound, but shaking the room regardless.

Students started panicking, Everyone, (except for Espio and Silver) ran from the Room.

Silver was about to go but Espio stopped him.

"Considering all of the chaos, it would be best not to take that route."

Silver was doubting of his lab Partner, but he suddenly heard gun shots, that's one way to change someone's Mind.

"Alright Espio, any Ideas?" Silver asked the Purple haired teen, nervously.

Espio took a calm breathe and looked around.

"How about the Window?"

"No, we can't they keep those things Barred down here, thanks to the animals in here." Silver states as he motions to the various reptiles, and field mice in the back of the class.

"Wait, isn't there an air vent in here."  
Espio asks, formulating a plan.

"I thinks so, to prevent chemical fumes from compounding." Silver said. Silver quickly caught on to the idea.

The Duo began looking for an air vent, which fortunately for them, was in the wall, and no need for climbing to get to it. Unfortunately it was bolted in. But it seemed Espio was struck with another Idea.

Espio quickly runs to his desk and grabs his mysterious object and tears off the paper to reveal a Samurai blade! The blade was roughly as long as his arm and had a black leather Handle.

Silver stood in shock as Espio used the Blade to pry the vent open.

"Come on!" Espio practically pushed the stunned Silver into the vent.  
After they were both in, Espio closed the vent. The two continued to crawl through the vent to freedom.

"Wait Espio, How the hell do you have a samurai blade and why did you bring it to SCHOOL!" Silver whispered to avoid any shooters but still wanted to know.

"A true warrior is armed even in peaceful times, for danger lurks in every shadow." Espio answered.

Silver muttered something about hearing that in a fortune cookie.

Silver also remembered to not piss off Espio, because if a guy carries a weapon, he can use it.

The two then continued to crawl.

* * *

And scene  
I think this is a good stopping point for now  
Tell me what you thought  
And remember  
Reviews= quick updates


	5. Chapter 5

Hello once again  
It is I SKG  
I am here to deliver you yet another installment.  
Man I haven't this pumped to write in a long time.  
I promise that this chapter is gonna be good.

* * *

Silver's POV:  
Espio and I have spent the last few minutes crawling up to the main vents, I think we are somewhere on the first floor but I couldn't tell you. So many questions are going through my mind.  
"What the hell is happening? "Why is this happening?" "Are the others okay?" "Will we make it out alive?"

My mind keeps racing like crazy, suddenly I see Espio stop.

"What are you..." I say before I'm interrupted by Espio.  
"Quiet, I think we are over the Auxiliary Gym."

I force my way to where Espio is.  
The air vent feels like its a 3 by 3 feet metal tube, so I'm able to move easier then one would think. I get to the opening, I scan to see who is in there.

"One, two , Three... Four Shooters!" I say in a loud whisper.

Espio is still looking around.  
"Hey silver, aren't those two you friends." Espio points a pair of students out, one with green hair the other with blonde hair.

"Tails and Cosmo!" I say excitedly, I unwittingly attracted the attention of one of the shooters.

"Hey Bean, Did you hear that?" An unknown shooter stated.  
The one he addressed as bean a had a fohawk of Forest Green hair, he was wearing a black hoodie and carrying a pretty Nasty gun.

The guy seemed a little unstable.

"Well don't just stand there like a dumb shit, Go find them Bark!" Bean yelled at his associate.

The one named Bark was much larger then his cohort, he was holding a massive machine gun, he wore a large hoodie so I couldn't make out his features, but he was headed our way.

Espio told me to follow him, I reluctantly did so, because I can't save them if I'm riddled with bullets.

I can only hope they will be alive when I come back.

* * *

Normal POV:

The shooter known as Bark left the Aux Gym leaving three shooters to handle the gym class. The shooters made the students and teachers sit away from the exits against the wall.

The three shooters remaining had almost different looks. The first was Bean, who looked ready to kill out of boredom. The second was what looked to be a short bald middle aged man wearing a cloak to hide his face, his cohorts referred to him as Snively, he was the only adult shooter. The last was a stalky gent with surprisingly sharp teeth, but very dull wit, His name was Sleet.

The three kept the others at bay, with fear. All but one.

The one person that wasn't scared was a sixteen year old boy, He had spiky Black hair with red streaks. He wore a simple black Tee and torn Jeans. The teen had piercing red Eyes that put Sleet on edge. The Teen's name was Shadow.

Shadow was always a loner. He would never talk, associate, or treat anyone with respect. Except for one girl. A certain 16 year old girl whom for some reason talks to him. The Blonde haired Blue eyed beauty was Maria.

Maria was one of the nicest, sweetest, and prettiest girls in the school. She had tons of friends, but none were as close to her as shadow. No one knew why, they seemed like polar opposites.

That same blonde was now holding shadow in fear.

Tails and Cosmo were both in a similar position themselves, everyone was holding each other in fear.

But after Bark left, Snively began to speak.  
"Alright simpletons, as you can see, we are missing a shooter, so to make it even, we are gonna kill a few of you."

Sleet and bean were practically jumping for joy, they couldn't wait for the killing, the trio forgot their orders and were ready for action.

Everyone else was horrified.

"So... Any volunteers?" Snively said laughing.

At that moment, Shadow gave Maria a squeeze and got up.

"Shadow, please don't" Maria begged the spiky haired boy.

Shadow smirked as he walked to Snively.

Tails and Cosmo were curious and horrified. Cosmo's hug on tails grew tighter. Tails didn't even notice.

Shadow stopped after he was a few feet away.

Snively was now eager to see what made the teen so eager to die.  
Snively rose the gun to shadows head, but suddenly the gun was swiped from Snively by shadows sudden movements. He pistol whipped Snively knocking the man out cold.

Sleet stood in complete shock as shadow over powered Snively.

Bean on the other hand relished the challenge. Bean then aimed his pistol on shadow and fired.  
Shadow didn't see the shot. He closed his eyes and prepared for the pain, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes to see Maria on the floor with a bullet wound in her stomach.  
Cosmo and Tails ran to her, they were completely ignored by everyone else, they were watching Bean

Bean began laughing like a maniac yelling  
"That stupid Cunt. She jumped in the way, and now she dying. What kind of dumb shit lets his girl do that."

Everyone in the gym was struck by horror.

All except Shadow, he was struck by something else.  
Rage!

At that precise moment, a blinding purple aura surrounded the spiky haired boy. His red eyes locked on bean. In an instant he vanished.

Bean looked around, where did he...  
Bang!  
Sleet had a hole through his heart.

Bean was now scared shitless.  
He looked around yelling.  
"What the hell are you?"

Shadow appeared right behind him and answered.  
"The guy whose is going to end you."

Shadow then swiped the gun from Bean and kicked him hard in the back of the leg, then appeared in front of him.  
Bean's blood lust replaced with pure fear.

Shadow picked up Bean by his fohawk and mercilessly beat him.  
The Aux gym echoed with the sounds of Ribs shattering, legs snapping, and arms breaking.  
Bean was a mess of blood an broken limbs.

"Please... Spare my ... Life." Bean begged.

Shadow placed the gun right between his eyes.  
"You want me to spare you after you shot the woman I love more then anything in this damned world? Let me answer that plea with the question, do you deserve a second chance" Shadow asked with fury in his eyes.

"Ye...yes?" Bean guessed.  
He was answered with a bullet in his face.  
The Aux gym was completely silent  
Shadow, finished with his excessive execution, went over to Maria. He went over to see a green glow and a Yellow glow emanating over Maria's body.

* * *

And scene.  
I was hoping to get to Shadow's intro as soon as I could.  
Tell me what you think, to excessive  
Please review and tell me what you feel about my work  
And remember  
Reviews = Quicker updates


	6. Chapter 6

Hello once again  
It is I SKG  
I am here to deliver you yet another installment.  
Man that last one had some juice,  
I'm sorry if it seemed rushed  
I am trying my best to write this out of my jumbled head.  
Any way lets continue.

* * *

Shadow's POV:  
I leaned downed near Maria.  
Everything else didn't matter, not the other captives who were just watching, or whispering. Not the dead bodies of the shooters. Just Maria.

I could see the wound getting smaller, the amount of blood flowing out of the wound decreasing. I looked to see the two others next to me. They were helping her. I couldn't explain how they were doing it. But it seemed the green haired girl was healing her, her hands glowing a bright green. The Blonde boy appeared to be jolting her heart. Like a human defibrillator. The two had powers like me.

These aura's were similar to mine. I only discovered mine days ago.

I remember I was sitting in the park with Maria.  
And in a moment, the world froze, for several seconds. I couldn't understand, I snapped my fingers and poof, everything was back to normal. Maria didn't notice, and I didn't tell her.

I should have told her, she wouldn't have needed to worry.  
Tears flow from my face. My memory started to flare up. Time slowed down...

* * *

I can remember the day i met Maria so clearly.  
It was back when we were eight years old.  
I was just an angry orphan, no last name, dropped off the day of birth, no certificate.  
I was either ignored or hated.

I always hated that, i hated the former more then the latter. With hatred, people at least acknowledged you, but being ignored, you were nothing to anyone.

It was around 7:00 at night, I was on the edge of emerald park look out.  
The lookout allowed you to see the whole town from the height. It was roughly 100-150 feet from the ground below, I was standing on the railing, preparing for a nose dive into the concrete, maybe then I would leave an impression.

I closed my eyes, and was ready to jump until I hear a voice from behind.  
"A beautiful view isn't it?" The voice stated calmly.  
I looked behind me to see a young blonde haired girl with dazzling blue eyes.

"I think the view is perfect." The girl smiles.

Can't she read the mood.  
"Can't you see I'm am doing something, go away!" I yelled at her.

The girl was unfazed, "Why don't you get down from the railing? You could fall."

I laugh darkly "That's the point."

The girl looked saddened by the remark. "But you can't fall yet, I don't know your name."

Was she for real? That was not a reason to be sad.

"My name is Shadow, now you know, so I will be.." I say before I felt something grab my hand.

"My name is Maria, Maria Robotnic. It is nice to meet you."

The contact felt ... Nice, this was the first time someone touched me with a smile.

"Would you like to be my friend?" Maria asked with a smile of pure innocence.

I guess maybe I wasn't as ready to jump as I thought. I climbed off the railing and nodded.

Maria gave me a hug and exclaimed.  
"Yay, I did it, I made my first friend."

The sentence made me cry. Because it described exactly how I felt.

The days that followed were the happiest of my life. Maria and I played, talked, laughed and cried together. We were close. As the years went on, she gained more friends, but she never forgot or left me behind. She was always by my side.

Watching her like this was like watching everything crumble around me.

"Don't worry Shadow, we won't let her die."

* * *

These words struck me out of my trance.  
The words were spoken by the blonde boy who was there.

The duo worked diligently. It seemed the blood stopped pouring out of her stomach.

Maria's eyes opened.  
"Shadow.." Maria said weakly, a smile on her face.

"Maria I'm..."  
Maria continued  
"Shadow, I beg of you, do it for me, please ... For all these people in our school ... Because I know you can... And before I go. I just want you to know that I love you ... Sayonara Shadow." She closed her eyes and stopped moving.

"Maria!"  
I promise Maria, I swear I will honor the promise

The green haired girl began speaking.  
"Don't worry, she is still alive... But she did lose a lot of Blood, if she doesn't get medical help soon... She could..."

The Other captives finally began to move.  
One of the teachers, Mr. Tanaka. Got up and went to Me.

The teacher was about my height, he had dirty blonde hair and wore rectangle glasses.

"I'm not sure how but you saved us. Thank you." Mr. Tanaka stated

"As for your friend, I will escort her out." Mr. Tanaka picked Maria in his arms.

"But what about the Bombs on the door, if you go near them your fried." I stated pointing to the only exit.

The blonde got up, His aura grew, lightning shot out of his hands hitting the bombs.  
The bombs slowly went from Armed to Unarmed.

"I shorted out the bombs for a few minutes, if you want to get out, go now." The Blonde stated.

"Thank you Miles, Come on everyone, the doors open!" Mr. Tanaka exclaimed, everyone in the room raced out. Leaving Me, the Green haired girl, and Miles.

"Aren't you two leaving?" I asked.

The two nodded. "Cosmo and I agreed to not let you get yourself killed." Miles stated.

"I can take care of myself!" I retorted.

"If that were true, then Maria wouldn't be in such a sorry state." Miles said with a surprising amount of bite to his Words.  
"Face it, you are going on a practical suicide mission, you need someone to watch your back."

"Then why risk your girlfriend?" I say trying to get them to back down.  
They blush at my comment.  
"Because we both want to help and there is no way we are leaving until our friends are safe!" Cosmo exclaimed.

I was impressed, I didn't know if they were brave or brainless. But it didn't matter, I will fulfill my promise. I promised her... Revenge!

* * *

Cliffhanger!  
I wanted to try to make this like the trademark ark scene, it failed  
But the goods are coming  
What are these "Auras of might?"  
What is the Goal of the shooters?  
Will shadow get revenge?  
Will Silver survive now that he is being searched for?  
Find out on the next installments  
Remember  
More reviews = quicker updates


	7. Chapter 7

Hello once again  
It is I SKG  
I am here to deliver you yet another installment.  
I'm sorry that this one took forever  
It's just I have been trying to get this to sound right.  
I'm trying my best to make this story complete before I lose the interest in it.  
I really want to know if writing this is worth it so please review and tell me what you think. That said,  
So many questions left unanswered.  
Let us Begin.

* * *

Silver's POV:

Espio and I were crawling for our lives. One of the shooters was on our trail. We took several turns, and now we are lost.  
And the worst part is, it's a dead end. I try to calm down by taking deep breathes. I then took notice that The vent suddenly smelled like cinnamon. I know where we are!  
"Espio, we are in the cooking class." I whispered quietly.  
He nods,  
This was a hollow victory since we are still trapped.

Great... We can die where it smells good.

* * *

Blaze's POV:

I am horrified. It's hard to believe that one minute, I was in cooking class, the next minute I'm part of a group of hostages. I look around for a minute. The whole class, including Miss Vanilla, is hiding in the cooking stations in the back of the class. I take a peak to see if the shooter is still watching. I was correct.

The Shooter was a female, she wore lots of make up and had brownish red hair. She was obviously pretty, but why was she a shooter, it made no sense.

To make matters worse, someone knocks on the door, in order to reveal... Another Freakin shooter.  
This shooter looked more the part, the guy was massive, a hulking brute, his face hidden by the hood, but it didn't matter, he was terrifying.

The girl shooter looked pissed off.  
"Bark! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the Aux Gym." The girl yelled frustrated.

"I know that Fiona! But we have some stragglers that are up in the air vents and, I'm gonna catch them." Bark barks back.

"We'll they aren't here you idiot! Honestly, why couldn't I have been assigned the same class as my BF, it would make this whole ordeal much easier." Fiona complained.

The shooter known as Bark, walked around to see if our vents had them.

So there are stragglers in the vents, I hope they can get out and get help. Despite all that happened, no alarms went off, no police sirens, nothing.  
It has been at least an hour now. Everyone tried calling the cops, but no one had any bars. These clowns must be jamming the frequency.

I don't know why, but I looked up to see one of the air vent openings  
Through the little opening, I saw a figure that seemed to have silver hair...  
Wait, ITS SILVER!  
It took every part of my being to control my tongue from screaming for joy.

He's alive.  
But wait, oh f***  
Bark is going to kill Silver, and he is in there.  
I had to warn them.  
I had to yell, or he would die.

"Sil.." I was interrupted by the gunman.

"Do you mind! I am trying to find some vent rats you stupid, purple haired bitch!"  
Bark yelled loudly.

I hope that bought them some time.

* * *

Silver's POV:  
Sh*t The shooter is here.  
I was frantic, as he walked about.  
Espio and I remained completely silent.  
I suddenly heard him yell,  
"Do you mind! I am trying to find some vent rats you stupid, purple haired bitch!"  
Purple hair, wait a second thats...  
Blaze!  
She is in there!  
"Espio, we have to save them!" I whisper to him.

"How are we going to do that?" Espio said with a look of skepticism  
"We need to wait until the time is right."

It was killing me, knowing Blaze was in danger.

I glanced through to see the shooter (bark) heading towards Blaze.

Things took a turn for the worse.

Bark grabbed Blaze.  
"Hey Fiona. This bitch is pissing me off, and I don't think those assholes are in here, can I take her and say she was one of the vent crawlers?"  
Bark asked violently.

Fiona took a look at the girl, my guess was she was jealous.  
Sure the Fiona chick was pretty, but she wore a lot of make up.

Blaze never wore any, Blaze was naturally beautiful.  
Fiona smiled darkly.  
"Eh.. Why not, have fun." She replied.

Bark smiled.  
"Good" Bark yanked Blaze out of the room.

Blaze didn't make a sound, maybe she was so horrified that she was speechless.  
The door slammed behind them.  
NOW I was at my limit.

As my rage, frustration and sorrow mixed together, i felt something building inside of me. I decided to move to where the shooter was.  
Espio was shocked at what I was.  
"Silver... Your glowing white!" He exclaimed quietly.

I ignored him and moved to the front of the class.  
I let whatever was building release all at once.

The vent I was in dropped like an anvil and crashed on too of the shooter.  
The class, startled by my sudden entrance, watched as I got up from the wreckage. Espio being just a few feet away from me avoided the vent falling and quickly joined me on the classroom floor.

"Sorry to drop in so suddenly." I said slightly embarrassed (no pun intended)

The entire class stared at the vent, or more precisely, who was under it.  
It seemed I landed on top of the female shooter crushing her like Dorothy did to the witch of the east, except her arm with the gun was sticking out and nothing else.

The teacher walked over. The teacher was called Miss. Vanilla.  
She was the cooking class teacher and was a single mom (her kid is actually a freshman here and is friends with Tikal and Cosmo). She gave off a very motherly aura, which is why everybody loved her. She had light brown hair that went to her shoulders and light brown eyes.  
She greeted us with a smile.  
"Whether it was on purpose or accidental, we are greatly indebted to you and you as well Mr. Horoku."

I looked at the gun, suddenly, it began levitating, I thought it should come to me and flew right over.

Espio stated what everyone was thinking.  
"When the heck did you learn how to do that?"

I shrugged, I don't know how I did it, but I have telekinesis. I ain't gonna question it now.

"Okay, who here in this class is comfortable using a gun." I ask the class.

One hand goes up slowly.  
"I may not be the best shot but I can try?" The boy answered in a heavy French accent. He had a ruffled mess of blonde hair that looked like a dead rat.

I passed him the gun, he picks it up almost like he is about to wet himself.

"Alright, you guys should go out the emergency exit." I stated as I pointed to the door on right."

"We can't do that! There Iz a Bomb on the door." The boy with accent pointed out.

I look closely at the bomb,  
I carefully move it in the air, far from the exit.  
Espio motions for everyone to move out the door.

All but Miss Vanilla leave.  
"I can tell you boys are going to stay. As a teacher I can't condone that, but i at least know you can protect yourselves."

Her stern attitude then dropped

"While you stay, Please, if you happen to find my Daughter, bring her to me safely." Miss Vanilla pleaded.

Espio and I glanced at each other and nodded  
"We shall bring her to you safely." Espio said with assurance.

She gave a shy smile, and walked out.  
I was still holding the bomb,  
"Keep it up there I have an idea." Espio exclaimed as he headed to the cooking station.  
Espio searched and found a big pot and I slowly placed the bomb on the floor, he covered the bomb with the large pot and put a desk over it and sprinted to the other side of the room. He gave me the clear and I released the bomb.

CLUNK!

The pot held the explosion, likely from the weight of the desk.

"So what now? Do we go save your girlfriend swords and glow blazing?" Espio remarked sarcastically.

I blush and muttered that she wasn't my girlfriend

"Well then, since you showed your abilities... I will show you mine!" Espio stated as he drew his blade, at that moment the blade began to glow.

* * *

Did you guess I would leave you with more questions?  
Good  
Now remember to Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
